The Spiritual Star Warrior
by SwordKnight'sGurl-08
Summary: Ayame Kimura is a girl who lost everything when she as 8 years old due to the war between Nightmare and the Galaxy soldiers. Taken in by Sir Meta Knight following her father's dying wish, she is trained in the ways of a Star Warrior and a priestess like her mother. With the help of Kirby and her fellow companions, can she defeat Nightmare and regain her old life? OC's.
1. Chapter 1

1**Hey guys! SwordKnight'sgurl here! This is my second attempt on my first story..at least attempt to read this one, I put in A LOT of work in it. There are some new oc's that I made myself one of them in this chapter. I know that most fanfic readers and writers don't like original characters, but I'll do my best k? Maybe you'll like this one? I don't know, a fav, follow? R+R at least? I**** NEED**** to know how I did so I can see if you want me to make more. I will take criticism. Makes me a better writer you know? My first real fanfic. Enjoy! Rated T for a tiny bit of language (nothing serious..) and blood.**

**I do not own Kirby or Hoshi No Kaabii (Kirby of the Stars.) All credit goes to Nintendo, 4kids Entertainment, and all that other stuff...**

**Early morning darkness continued to drape over the country of Dreamland like a thick, fridged blanket as the unusually chilling wind from up north unexpectedly swept down to the south and cooled the surrounding atmosphere. The Cappies of Pupupu village were still enveloped in deep, dream filled slumber, not quite yet ready to start a new day, but following the main road to the highest hill of the village, sat a dull, worn down castle in the colors of red and egg-nog yellow, the main dome shaped building surrounded by its vine-colored balconies.**

**Life in Castle Dedede always started as soon as the crack of dawn, all of its inhabitants (Except for the selfish King Dedede himself) begun their castle duties the moment the sun peeked over the horizon to wait for late morning to arrive. The Waddle Dees begin their daily cleaning and cooking for the king with Captain Waddle Doo keeping his fellow comrades in check. Nearest the main gate exiting to the village, lay the closest balcony that lead to the knights' chambers, where they spent most of their days when not on patrol duty or sword-training with Sir Meta Knight.**

**Ayame's eyes squinted open to find herself in her dimly lit bedroom that she shared with her two companions, Sword and Blade. Ayame fought the urge to drift back into a welcoming sleep, but sat up in her bed despite the temptation of her warm covers. With a grunt she stretches her arms and looks over to see the two resting knights, deeply breathing rhythmically with one another, their arms hanging off the sides of their beds.**

**Ayame can't help but release a calming smile at Sword and Blade. Not out of bitterness, but call it friendly affection. She releases another yawn and throws her bed sheets off of her legs and quickly makes her bed, leaving it rather untidy. Clasping her indigo, elven cloak onto her shirt and tying her sword sheathe with her blade inside to her belt, she exhales and exits the room, opening and shutting the door with the slightest chirr*. **

**Swiftly but restrained*, Ayame leaves her cramped apartment, passing a still sleeping Sir Meta Knight, and proceeds to walk down the tiled hallway, strolling by many cleaning waddle dees, sanitizing the floor.**

"**Poor little guys.. Having to do all of this work." Ayame thought to herself giving the waddle dees a look of sympathy.**

**A chilling breeze enters the open hallway, prickling against Ayame's skin. Wrapping her cloak around her body to keep it from shivering with the cold, she continues to saunter* down the castle corridor.**

**A half-asleep King Dedede slams his bedroom door with a boisterous bang and stumbles down the hallway, grumbling under his breath.**

"**I hate mornings..." He bitterly states.**

"**Good morning, Your Majesty." Ayame says to the King with a fake smile. "I trust you had a pleasant sleep?"**

**King Dedede just scoffs in response, completely ignoring Ayame's 'concerning question'. He bumps into her shoulder half on purpose and half accidently and tiredly walks in the other direction.**

**Ayame's smile quickly turns into an emotionless frown as she turns around (Hey little rhyme ^w^) and continues down the corridor. She had no respect for the king, but then again, who did? Ayame scoffs at the idea,.**

"'**Manners' says Sir Meta Knight.." Ayame exhales. "I'm sure even **_**he **_**gets a churn in his stomach when he has to compliment **_**that **_**brute." Ayame just shrugs.**

**She reached the castle gardens and perched herself on the fountain, lost deep in thought as she stared at her own reflection, rippling on the surface of the water, when she heard a young, soprano-like little voice call out her name with joy.**

"**Ayame-san!" the innocent voice cheers.**

**Lifting her head up, Ayame sees Fumu, a young Cappy girl, with bleach blonde hair that was always clasped in a ponytail held together with orange and purple clips, and emerald green eyes that shone in the sun, running at her with her little brother, Bun, who was the complete opposite in personality compared to his older sister. Playful, sarcastic, never took things seriously unless if it was concerning his sister, Kirby, or the destruction of the world in general.**

"**Hey! Ayame!" He laughs with his unusually child-like voice.**

**The two siblings ceased their running once they reached the fountain.**

"**Fumu, Bun, ohayou gozaimasu." (Good morning in Japanese) "What are you two doing up so early?" Ayame asked.**

"**Who cares?" Bun responded.**

"**Bun!" Fumu growled.**

"**What?"**

"**So anyway, what about you, Ayame-san?" Fumu smiled.**

**Ayame chuckles.**

"**I'm just enjoying some fresh air before I have to go on patrol duty."**

"**Doesn't it kinda stink having to do this **_**everyday**_**?" Bun asks.**

"**Such is the duty of a knight, Bun." Ayame sighs. "Maybe one day, I'll teach you how to use a sword." She winks with sarcasm.**

"**Really?!" Bun questions with awe.**

"**Some day", she continues and chuckles again.**

"**We were just checking to see if Kirby's up yet." Fumu states, switching the subject.**

"**I'd doubt it, but go on ahead." Ayame gently pushes the two siblings in the direction of Kirby's house. "Don't want to keep him waiting." Fumu and Bun nod and take off.**

**Ayame was fond of the little pink puffball, but then again who wasn't? Kirby brought a smile to everyone's face, (Except for King Dedede) with his adorable expressions.**

"**See ya later Ayame!" Bun yells back at the knight.**

**Ayame waves goodbye and watches the two siblings depart towards the Star Warriors' dome shaped house.**

**Another northern breeze sweeps through the village and up to the castle, chilling the air. Ayame clutched her cloak close to her, lowering her elf-like ears and allowing her navy blue hair to fly free in the wind.**

"**Damned cold weather..." Ayame cursed under her breath. "Too much like back home.." She sighed and looked down into Pupupu village, where most of the Cappies have risen from their slumbers and filled the main streets and the village square surrounding the growing oak tree in the middle of the road. Chatters of confused Cappies filled the atmosphere as they marveled at the change of climate.**

**Ayame continued to overlook the village for a while until late morning arrived, when the clanking of metal armor appeared behind her.**

"**You know sir, if you wanted to sneak up on me, you failed on that attempt." Ayame stated knowing exactly who was behind her.**

**Sir Meta Knight stared at the girl for a little under his shining silver mask, his cape wrapped around his peculiar blue Kirby-like body, as always.**

"**I come and go as I please.." He finally responded in his never changing calm tone.**

**Ayame sarcastically rolled her eyes.**

"**Whatever..." She sighed and hopped off of the fountain, never leaving the blue knight's gaze.**

"**Are Sword and Blade up yet?" Ayame asked.**

"**After much protest, yes." Sir Meta Knight nodded. "They're on patrol duty in the castle right now."**

**Ayame also nods.**

"**You should join as soon as possible." He adds and walks off to also begin his patrol duty in the castle.**

**Ayame chuckles.**

"**Like I have a choice", she states softly to herself and starts after him.**

**LOOOOOOOONG at least on the word document...I know but I've read longer...trust me. If you liked, R+R let me know how I did...See ya l8r bros!**

**Oh Btw, I'm going to list the definitions of words that you possibly don't know, just in case, so whenever you see a little * next to a word, check down here and it'll show the def.**

***Chirr= soft creak (Also refers to the sound crickets make)**

***Saunter= to stroll**

***Restrained= calm, quiet**


	2. To Tame a Demon Beast, Part 1

"Kirby!" Bun shouted as he banged on the Star Warriors' door. "Are you up?"

There was no response from inside. The only noise to be heard was that of the passing breeze.

"Do you think he's still asleep?" Bun questioned his older sister.

"Who would be after all that hell of a noise you just made?" Fumu frustratingly grunted.

"Well jeez! Wouldn't that be a good thing if we're trying to get him up?" Retorted Bun, but his counter-argument attempt failed as he winced when Fumu glared at him with annoyance.

"S-sis….why are you staring at me like that?" Bun quietly stuttered as sweat rolled down his forehead.

Fumu continued to glare at him as if to give him a hint.

"Alright alright." Bun sighed and proceeded to bang on Kirby's door much more quietly.

"K-"Bun started but was quickly interrupted when the door flew open and sent the siblings flying to the ground.

"What in the_ hell_ do you two want?!" The golden bird Tokkori yawned. "If you're looking for that pink puffball he isn't here!" He shivered with the cold. "Jeez! What's with the change in weather?"

"Well where is he?" Fumu asked with the slightest tone of surprise in her voice.

"How should I know?" Tokkori shrugged. "Probably in the watermelon fields gobbling up all of the crops? No doubt with that black-hole stomach of his!" Tokkori began to bitterly laugh, but soon screeched with surprise as he heard the softest poyo traverse into his non-existent ear.

"WAH! What the-?!" Tokkori shouted and flew some 10 feet up into the air.

Kirby looked at the golden bird as if he was staring into his soul.

"Poyo po?"

"JESUS CHRIST KIRBY! At least have the courtesy to state that you're in the area before I die of a heart attack!"Tokkori panted and fluttered back down and perched himself on the windowsill.

"Kirby there you are!" Fumu sighed with relief.

Kirby cheerfully "poyoed" (sorry if I spelled that wrong…if you know Kirby language at least..) and hopped his way over to the two siblings.

"Hey Kirby where've you been?" Bun laughed and put his arms behind his head as if he was relaxing in a lawn chair.

"Poyo!" Kirby burst with joy and pointed to a basket of watermelons that he had brought with him.

"See?" What'd I tell ya?" Tokkori laughed. "His gluttony got the best of him!" He began to cackle uncontrollably.

"Well what do you know? You were right for once Tokkori." Bun snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Tokkori yelled.

"Whatever…Come on Kirby! Let's go play!" Bun quickly laughed and ran off to go gather the other village children for their annual day of playing soccer.

Kirby poyoed as if saying, "Wait for me!" and followed after him, his feet squeaking against the ground.

Fumu rolled her eyes sarcastically, and briskly walked after the two energetic companions with her favorite book on Marine Biology clutched under her arm.

"Good riddance." Tokkori whispered to himself as soon as the trio was out of sight.

"Good Morning Your Majesty!" Escargon burst into the throne room in his nasally sing-song voice. "Did you have a pleasant….sleep?" Escargon blinked with surprise as he saw that the throne room was dark and King Dedede was bitterly arguing with Customer Service.

"It's just not fair!" King Dedede whined and fidgeted on his throne. "I have bought an uncountable amount of demon beasts, and _none_ of them have succeeded in ridding this world of that pink pest!"

"Am..I interrupting something?" Escargon blankly asked as he slithered his way to the throne to face the TV screen.

"Shut up!" Dedede hollered at the snail and harshly thumped Escargon on the head.

"Hohohoho!" Customer Service chuckled. "Has his Majesty not been pleased?"

"You'd better believe I haven't been pleased!" Dedede yelled. "This is mutiny! If you keep selling me crappy demon beasts like these, I'm going to sue and request all of my money back!" he threatened.

"Someone's not in a good mood today huh?" Customer Service continued to trail off from the argument.

"Cut the crap and at least sell me a demon beast worthwhile!"

"We won't buy from you again if you don't!" Escargon joined in.

"I see…. Then I believe this demon beast might be 'worth your while'." Customer Service blankly stated. "Well then."

The TV screen went black and the delivery system crackled with life, spewing shocks of electricity throughout the room. Dedede and Escargon winced as a low growl was circulated into their ears and two glowing, neon red eyes bled through the smoke that emitted from the delivery system.

Ayame was in no hurry to finish her five-hour patrol duty for the day. She was keeping watch on the third floor walking back and forth between each corridor, her hand secretly gripping her sword under her cape in case trouble or mischief unexpectedly occurs and she would have to battle. Sword and Blade were patrolling the second floor, laughing and joking like younger brothers as they always do, and Sir Meta Knight keeping watch on the first floor, briskfully walking down every single passageway. He knew all of the trap doors and underground caves that the king had established, which quite annoyed him every time he had to sew his cape back together when he accidently stepped on a trap that sent an arrow flying at him. And sometimes the trio would sometimes meet up on the same floor which very much confused them, sending them into an argument over who is on whose floor.

Ayame was careful as to not wander off again in a daydream and shook her head to keep her mind in reality. She looked out onto the nearest balcony and determined that it was early afternoon.

"It's a shame really that we can't eat until after sword-training. I'm starving." She sighed and clutched her stomach in hunger with a sullen look on her face. As she released her grip on her stomach, she looked down to her lower chest to see her shining sapphire moon pendant dangling from her neck. She sighed with sorrow and held it up to her face, streaking her hand across gems that were embedded in the pendant.

"Someday…." She thought to herself. "Someday all of this will be over." Her grip on the crescent moon pendant tightened and she released it, allowing it the dangle around her neck once more.

"Ayame, you ok?" A voice from behind her asked with concern.

With a yelp of surprise, Ayame flung her hand back in a fist, knocking a blue armored figure to the ground. She turned around to see Sword moaning on the floor in pain, gripping his stomach where Ayame had punched him.

"Damn, Ayame. You pack a punch", Sword wheezed through his helmet.

"Oh my god, Sword! Are you alright?" Ayame gasped at the knight and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah…." Sword sighed. "I think I'll just….. stay down here for a while…on the ground." He sighed.

"Well you shouldn't scare me like that!" Ayame exhaled. There was a long pause.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes…" Sword immediately responded.

With a grunt, Ayame took Sword's arm and lifted him up off of the ground and dusted his armor off.

"Sorry about that….." Ayame nervously chuckled and rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"It's..it's fine", Sword stated still trying to catch his breath.

"Wait what are you doing up here anyway? I thought you were on the second floor with Blade."

"Really? But Blade's right…..here." He looked around and saw no sign of his other companion. "Wait what floor is this?"

Ayame sighed with frustration and face-palmed herself.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again. This. Is. The. Third. Floor…"

"Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'", Ayame stated without looking up at the confused knight.

"Well um….."

"What?"

"Nothing…." Sword nervously laughed.

Ayame calmed herself and once again let out a friendly smile at Sword.

Sword was about to head back to the second floor to join Blade when a deafening explosion was emitted throughout the castle. Ayame sharply turned around and covered herself with her cape to keep the smoke and debris from entering her eyes.

"Ayame!" Sword shouted and drew his blade to go help his companion when both of them were flung to the round by another explosion. With a gasp, Ayame and Sword picked themselves up and Ayame unsheathed her sword.

"Sword! Go get Blade and Sir Meta Knight!" Ayame shouted.

"What? No I can't leave you-"He started to protest.

"Just GO!"

Sword could tell she was being serious, so he nodded and dashed off towards the second floor.

Sir Meta Knight's eyes glowed the slightest orange as the ground above rumbled furiously. Keeping his footing, he made his way upstairs, running like hell towards the pandemonium.

Ayame dodged. Left, right, down the middle to avoid being clawed to pieces by the massive white demon wolf attacking her. With a grunt, Ayame dodged another frontal assault her sword and its claws clashing with one another. Struggling to keep her footing, Ayame attempted to push the wolf off balance but failed horribly with her thin and fragile arms, as the wolf thrust its claws towards Ayame, sending her plummeting to the ground. Weaponless, Ayame watched in shock as the demon wolf lunged, its fangs headed straight for Ayame's neck…

Whatcha think? R+R! Update will possibly be soon.


End file.
